1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for protecting a metal surface from impact. Specifically, this device may be used for protecting the doors of a vehicle. In particular, this device may be configured for protecting either two-door or four-door cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sides of cars have long been subject to unwarranted impacts resulting in the denting of their surfaces. This particularly occurs, when cars are parked, the owner is nowhere in sight, and a car door from a car parked too close, hits and dents the surface thereof. All kinds of permanent trim and impact resistant materials have been used, with limited success. Detachable elements have also been used, although these are either difficult to attach properly or difficult to detach, once attached. There is therefore a great need in the art for a device that may be easily attached to prevent and protect the sides of parked cars and subsequently, easily detached.
Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved protection device effectively overcoming the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in protecting the sides of parked cars. These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way by which to easily attach an easily detachable protection device on a vehicle. More particularly, further features are provided.